You Know
by Urukins
Summary: Kitsunes are fox demons, demons are destroyed by priestess and such, but what would happen if someone that destrois demons would fall in love with one? Sasunaru
1. kitsunes are usefull

A\N - HAI GAISE this is mah first ficcy so i know it will be bad X3 but i hope you liek et :3 the first chapter is short but ill try to make the others long, i know it will be hard for me to get reviews but oh well, enjoy et :3

"You know… kitsunes are adorable

"You know… kitsunes are adorable! We should catch one!" The pink haired girl exclaimed happily while putting some jars into place.

"They are?" asked a non interested voice from the raven haired man who read the news paper "aren't kitsunes fox demons?"

Sakura shrugged "yeah…but they are adorable!" she resumed her jar placing job.

"We should slay demons not keep them" Onyx eyes never left the paper as the priestess finished her job.

"not all demons are evil you know, in fact a kitsune could be very but VERY useful!"

"kitsunes are forbidden at home that's final! Sakura we slaaaayyyy demons not keep them as pets, and kitsunes are canines I don't like dogs!" said the now glaring Sasuke.

"actually im a priestess I should be the one doing the extermination not you! So you could keep a kitsune and they are not dogs! They are foxes!"

" Foxes are canines"

"They are not the same as dogs though! And you could always use some company!" she said placing a plate with milk in the floor as a black and white cat dashed to it.

She stared at the raven Haired man waiting for something when the clock started ringing "your turn! I don't feel like going to the woods, I have to clean this anyways, good luck Sasuke!" She grinned before running to the kitchen.

The Uchiha glared at the kitchen door before getting up and picking up his sword from the corner of the room, He left Sakura's house he didn't knew why did he even go there in the first place, we walked throw the streets before arriving at a big shrine's gate, he stared at it, the seal in the middle of the gate was trembling like a leaf 'better check this out…' He took the seal out easily and entered starting to climb the rock stairs ' why do shrines always have this never ending stairs its so annoying!' after half an hour of climbing he reached the damn shrine, it could have a big gate but the building was small.

Sasuke studied the building carefully noticing immediately the slightly opened door, he walked slowly to it before seeing the blood drops in the wooden floor, silently he took out his sword and crawled to the door before opening it violently and pointing the sharp weapon at the creature in front of him.

The raven haired man raised an eyebrow surprised, against the wall was a boy, a blonde one , even in dark he could see his shiny big blue eyes, the boy was holding to his own stomach while this one was bleeding, staining the boys pretty clothes. The blonde tried to crawl to the wall even more, scared we was shorter than Sasuke looking at least 5 years younger, his slim body was shaking as tears danced down his cheeks, after noticing all this Sasuke finally saw the strange whiskers that were on the boy's face, 3 in each side, and then he saw it, the to fox ears and a slim yet graceful orange tail.

"hmph what a coincidence! We were just talking about your kind before I came here…" he approached the blue eyed boy with fierce before putting his sword against the boys nose just millimetres away and the moving it to his forehead. "I'll end your slut life right now! It will be fast and painless I promises, any last words?" he asked coldly.

The blonde only cried harder fixing his sapphire eyes on the onyx one, while more blood felt on the floor.

"pl…please…don't" a soft voice nearly silent came from the blonde boy, Sasuke looked at him surprised by the non existent insult "that's it?" he asked coldly.

The boy let a soft cry of pain slam the air while he felt to the floor clutching to his stomach, maybe Sakura was right, what if not all demons were bad? This one even looked innocent "how did you do that?" the blonde stared suddenly at the older man confused, while tears streamed down his face.

"how did you get that wound?" the boy stared at Sasuke's onyx eyes, as if hypnotized "your eyes are pretty" the whispered, sasuke chuckled and put on his serious face "trying to be funny fox?" he put the sword next to the kitsune's chest in the heart place

"I'm sorry " the blonde cried " I didn't mean to insult you, I'm sorry" he cried helplessly shaking and obviously scared as hell.

The boys ears were big and looked soft in each side of the blonde's head, in the same light colour as his hair, they twitched lightly, then Sasuke turned his attention to the tail as this one shacked between the thin legs.

The raven haired man let out a sight, holding it sword down a little, he watched the blonde shut his eyes with strength waiting for the final blow, he saw the blood run from his hands to the floor, staining anything in its way, the demon's body felt to the side with a soft thump from the impact, sasuke looked at the boy's face, it looked peaceful "it seem that demons don't like to loose blood either…" He put out his sword, turning its back to the fox, he stopped by the door looking at the blonde, as a red shade now burned his delicate cheeks and a trembling body haunted the smaller boy.

Sasuke let go of another sight, walking to the blonde and picking him up "a fever? That's rather unusual for a demon don't you think Dobe?"


	2. Chapter 2

A\N : arg gais I'm so happy TTwTT so many favs and 2 reviews made me go all weeeeeeeeee

A\N : arg gais I'm so happy TTwTT so many favs and 2 reviews made me go all weeeeeeeeee

I'm sorry it took so much time cause like… so much stuff in mah head and then to put it all together… its unusually hard o.o

I wont add the –kuns and –samas and stuff cause it feels kinda weird xD

Disclaimer – although I wished a LOT, Naruto and the other character do not belong to me, if they did Sakura would be useful and Sasuke and Naruto would be attempting to make babies behind the ninja school 3

kay anyways lets move on to the new chapter shall we?

--x--

Bright blue peeked nothingness, as the kitsune's eyes opened up slowly 'wh…what? Where am i?' the blonde got up to fall in the bed again squirming in pain "ooowww"

"you shouldn't move around so much, it will hurt…" said a cold voice

'thank you for warning' he complained to him self "why?" he squealed painfully

"because your hurt deeply dobe…" the blue eyed boy finally looked at the source of the voice, a raven haired man was sitting in a table reading a News paper.

"y-you're the-h-hum-an th-hat…" the blonde said trembling lightly Sasuke smirked, happy he was causing the small demon some fear.

"TEME WHERE DIDYOU BRING ME? HOW DARE YOU TOUCH EVEN TOUCH ME HUMAN?!" the blonde snapped angrily growling at the onyx eyed man.

Sasuke glared at the blonde "how dare I? you should quiet down right down demon! If it weren't for me you would be drying in a dead body in a shrine, now wouldn't that be pleasant?" he asked in a dangerously low voice making a shiver run down the smaller boy's spine.

"I'm Naruto!" the blonde asked suddenly happily, Sasuke arched an eyebrow looking at the blonde.

"yes, and?" he replied dryly

"and what's your name teme?" Naruto's ears twitched lightly as his tail started to wag furiously

Sasuke stared for a while before returning his attention to the journal "Uchiha Sasuke…" Naruto's tail started loosing speed, while he turned his attention to the bandages around his stomach "huh?"

"hum Sasuke-teme…where is my kimono?" he asked noticing that he was only in his underwear

"washing…" he didn't take his eyes off the paper

"why is that?" the blonde asked slowly covering his body with a sheet blushing lightly, this was noticed by Sasuke, he smirked.

"because you had your period on them" he replied with a hint of 'EVIL' screamed the nao madly blushing Naruto to him self.

" I'M A MALE!! Idiot" he growled to the evil smirk on Sasuke's face.

'howdy! His might be fun, teasing blondes is a funny hobby!' Sasuke discussed with him self ignoring the many insults that Naruto's glare was sending.

A annoying tune started to ring, making Naruto's ear twitch lightly. The raven haired man took out his cell phone " yes? … No…Yeah he woke up…. WHAT?!" he suddenly shouted angrily "are you stupid Inuzuka? i can't he has…ears and a tail!.. just hier them HA you make me laugh at your idioticity" he said bitterly before putting the phone down and staring at the blonde once again

"w-what?" the fox eared boy asked.

"I'm going to have to take you to my office, for a small inspection from the boss, god this is so troublesome" the raven hared man started to look for clothes that could fit Naruto, something that could hide his tail and ears well, after a while searching Naruto was in some large jeans, a big black t-shirt and a hat, a very weird looking one.

"um I like the t-shirt and all put the lower part is a bit… big?" he commented, earning only a glare from the taller man "I don't care its not like were going for a walk on the park on anything."

Naruto took out the hat, it was very uncomfortable, his ears twitched madly "put it back on!" the raven haired man demanded.

"but it feels so weird" the blonde whined giving one of his puppy eyes, Sasuke's eye twitched and gave him a dangerous glare "put-it-back-on!" Naruto sighted and put the hat in its place feeling the straw of the hat rubbing his sensitive ears, he blushed slightly.

"come on Dobe" Naruto glared at him and followed Sasuke

The blonde followed the raven haired man of the flat, they entered the elevator, during the trip down Sasuke was amused by watching the blonde analyzing with curiosity the button to the different levels of the building, the elevator suddenly stopped making the blue eyed boy jump in surprise, the taller man also saw and a bump formed suddenly in the boy's back but relaxed again, he tough immediately of his tail , and stepped out of the elevator as the doors opened. Naruto looked around alerted before noticing that nothing would happened he eyed the shiny buttons once again before pressing some of them and running throw the now closing metal doors.

The fox tailed boy looked around to find him self in an underground place, he looked around to see those things that humans used to ride on 'what was it named again? Oh yeah cars!' he followed Sasuke and took the his invitation to enter one of the machined that's was very good looking painted in a shiny black.

The blond took his place while The raven haired man closed the door and entered the sit next to him in no time.

"put your sit belt" he said, Naruto looked at him in confusion "sit belt? I don't see any belts around"

Sasuke rolled his eyes took his arm to the black belt and pulled it to lock it in the sit, Pinning the smaller boy to his place.

"what the hell?" The blonde pulled the belt to set him self free but it seemed helpless "Sasuke take me out of here no fair!"

"what do you mean 'no fair' I just put your sit belt how it should be, just relax and enjoy the ride dobe" he said in a glare and a sarcastic toun of voice.

The blonde pouted and looked out the window, he didn't like the feeling of having a belt pinning him, and it felt like he could be chocked at any moment.

Sasuke clicked a button that opened the garage door, he rode out and set him self on the road while the door had already closed, he started riding with speed , the trip was made in total silence, the onyx eyed man sensed the little blonde's body tense up, Sasuke stared at him for a while in the corner of his until he finally spotted the building he wanted to spot, he parked on front of it and got out getting next to Naruto's side, he opened his door and unlocked the blonde's belt.

"come on dobe" the small boy glared at his nickname but followed the taller man.

Once they got inside the building A man as tall as Sasuke ran over to them with a wide grin.

"HELLO EMO GUY" he said cheerily at Sasuke, this guy had this weird red triangle like marking under his eyes , his hair was a little spiky and messy, and his smile showed a rather sharp teeth for a human.

The brunette took his attention at the smaller boy "why hello there" he smiled this time softly "Sasuke Kakashi said he wanted to see the kid"

"you told him?" the raven haired man said in a clear and dangerous growl.

"yeah he's our boss, besides, he's like your second daddy" the brunette teased.

--

Ho ho ho I'll stop now, weel didn't I say it was going to be longer or what owo

This took rly more time than expected starting by the fact that I entered a depression and my dog was operated to a tumor on her boob and all rly complicater times uu , I've already started working on the third chapter so yeah I think ill get it finished quickly.

-uru


	3. Chapter 3

Na- m'kay first of all, thankyou so much for reviews and all, srly it keeps me writting, i always try to write a long chapter but i end up loosing interest and we dont want that do we

Na- m'kay first of all, thankyou so much for reviews and all, srly it keeps me writting, i always try to write a long chapter but i end up loosing interest and we dont want that do we? And ill be needing a beta, so ill have to search for one after this chapter.. why? Well because im Portuguese and mostly of my mistakes grammar and all okay anyhow, thankyou again you guys made me so happy, and this is mah first fanfic so I wasn't expecting much but srly o':

Disclaimer: these guys aint mine sadly

Kiba examined the Naruto before picking him up and sitting him in the secretary, he wasn't as tall as Sasuke or Kiba, but he wasn't that small either, so how dared him treat the great blonde as a child? The blue eyed boy wondered to him self.

"d'aw Sasuke he is adorable!" Kiba squealed, a dog (a very big one) barked from the corner of the room "see even Akamaru agrees" he grinned happily

"whatever" the raven haired man growled.

Kiba rolled his eyes before turning his attention to the blonde taking his hat out, the two fox ears regained their place on the sides of Naruto's head, instead of being smashed against it , the blonde twitched his ears happy with the regained freedom.

"oooouh so cute" the brunette groped the ears and poked them, the blonde blushed and giggled "oh god so sooooooft!" the man squealed.

"th-that tickles" Naruto said with a flushed face and closed eyes "sto-stopp iiiit!" he tried. How dared him, touching and groping such a sensible and intimate part, his precious ears!

Kiba stopped his activity in Naruto's ears and moved his hands to the shirt on him, pulling it of, the blonde shivered as the cold slammed against his warm torso.

The wound was covered in some ligaments, it had a slight shade of red, the boy's body was slim and slightly tanes, Kiba picked up some materials, he listened to Naruto's heart that was going slightly fast, then he examed his breathing and moved to his eyes, the pupil closed in a near cat like way, but it was more human that foxy.

The brunette finally stopped all examinations on the blonde, that moment the office's door opened, a tall man with a black scarf covering half of his face entered, his hair was silver and going messy and spiky to on side "heya" he spoke.

He closed the door behind him and looked at the fox boy.

"Kakashi, look at the puppy Sasuke brought home" he grinned happily taping naruto's head.

"who are you calling puppy?" Naruto growled, sounding cute and not scary.

"that thing isn't a puppy, that is a demon, that should be dead, because it's a demon!" Sasuke growled, this made a slight movement appear in Naruto's pants that should be his tail and his ears flinch slightly back.

"you are such a cold bastard Uchiha" Kiba glared at the onyx eyed man "besides, no he shouldn't be dead like a demon!"

"why is that?" Sasuke asked angrily, he noticed a slight chuckle from Kakashi that started speaking before the brunette.

"that's pretty obvious Sasuke, you should have noticed by now, this is a half kistune, a half demon, a cute one too, nearly matches Iruka" he chuckled, Kakashi was always very happy of speaking in his cat half demon, that he had helped and now was together with. (okay guys realll quick interruption, yeah I turned Iruka into a 'neko', why? Well I don't know, I just like to see iruka with cat ears and tail, me and my weird fetishes uu oh well, I don't even know why people pair him up with Kakashi but its nice anyways so yeah)

"he is a what?"

"a half demon Sasuke, h-a-l-f-d-e-m-o-n" kiba said moving his hands as if talking to a five year old.

"wow Kiba, you keep amazing me, I didn't know you could spell!" the Uchiha said in a sarcastic voice.

"yes I know, want me to teach you?" the brunette stick his tongue out in a childish way, earning only a glare from the raven haired man.

"hum, when can I go away?" Naruto asked, feeling kinda small among all them.

All of them looked at the blonde who shivered at this. "you are not going anywhere, you have to stay here, or go to Sasuke's house, anyways …"

"whait what? He had to come my house? Why the fuck is my house"

"I got to agree, why his house?" the blonde asked with some concern in his voice.

"easy, because finders keepers, and that is applied to half demons and humans for ages, besides, it ain't that bad"

"yeah Sasuke, Kakashi's righ, I wouldn't mind having one of these at home" he said with a evil smirk, earning a confused look and evil glare, 3 guesses from who.

"okay moving on, what is your name blondie" Naruto glared at the nickname.

"I'm the great Uzumaki Naruto the best fox that ever lived" he said pointing at him self in a cute and self centred way, kiba and Kakashi smirked and chuckled slightly while Sasuke only stared at him with some amusement, that Naruto was oblivious to.

"okay Naruto would you mind telling us how did you got that wound?"

Naruto's eyes droped to his lap while his ears gave a twich.

"okay not a territory to step on" the silver haired man whispered to Kiba.

"okay, Naruto never mind " Kiba smiled softly" ill just need something from you, show me yer tail and let me take some blood from you"

"bl-blood?" the blonde eyes got wide.

"don't worry it wont hurt, if you want ill see the tail first" kiba made a face similar to this - -

Naruto blushed lightly, before getting off the secretary and pushing the pants slightly down just enough for his tail to come out, he turned around, he felt hands on his tail, making his face go all red, he covered his mouth , his tail was rather…sensitive.

"okay parasites free, and its as soft as the ears!" he patted Naruto's head and let go of his tail. The blonde pulled his pants up hiding his tail immediately, and turned around still with a blush on his cheeks.

"has a sensitive tail!" he smirked whispering to Sasuke, who glared at Kakashi.

"okay, and I already got the blood!" the brunette said happily "you didn't even felt it right?"

Naruto looked surprised, noticing that he hadn't felt it at all.

"okay Sasuke Take Naruto home, you get the rest of the day free to make sure the little fox feels ok"

Sasuke answered with a 'hn' and and pulled Naruto by his arm, while this one caught his hat and arranged his shirt.

The raven haired man pushed the blonde inside the car and closed the door.

He entered and slammed his head against the wheel.

"shit shit shit"

"are you ok? Naruto asked shyly reaching a hand for Sasuke, but was taken back as a death glare was shot.

"yeah I'm fine dobe, lets go home"

Less than a minute later Sasuke was accelerating crazily home, making the blonde tremble in his sit.

Naruto entered the flat being pushed by Sasuke, that slammed the door, he was obviously furious, and such scared the smaller boy pretty much.

Naruto took a breath in, he took off his pants, shirt and hat, remaining in his boxers, or Sasuke's boxers, whatever at least they fitted him… and looked rather old…Naruto took his mind out of that, to find onyx eyes staring at him.

"what…are…you…doing? why are you naked?"

"fist of all, I'm not naked, second its very uncomfortable to have your tail and ears like that you know!" He finished with a tail wag.

Sasuke let out a sigh

"okay you know what, don't, get back on those clothes!" he growled slightly.

"daw whyyy? Im not that bad of a sigh am i?" the blonde asked slightly angry.

'no not at all, in fact your quite an eye cand…heyheyhey what am I thinking, god, I don't remember last time I've been thinking this…I must be sexually frustrated or something' the raven haired man shaked his head.

"ok whatever, im going to get some luch"

Naruto stared at him for a while before flowing Sasuke to the kitchen, every move and step that the raven haired man took Naruto followed, until the onyx eyed man finally broke "WHAT?" the blonde flinched.

"hum…I …am…"

"you are?"

"I want food too…"

"did you think I wasn't going to prepare you any?"

Naruto nodded innocently.

"I have to , so don't worry you wont starve, go do something to the living room, but please let me work alone"

The blonde smiled softly, giving Sasuke a fast hug before running out of the kitchen.

"whatthefuckwasthat?" The raven stared in slight shock.

Everything was pretty interesting, there were buttons, everywhere, buttons with buttons, and buttons with buttons that contained buttons, and other buttons that leaded to other buttons, and the best part was that most of them were shiny.

"hurrhurr" Naruto inspected the big machine, he saw one of these selling on one of the human stores he had passed on the way home.

He finally pressed one of the buttons, and music slammed

'-ASE ME OH PLEASE ME I WANT YOU TO BE MY LOVE TOY COME NEAR ME DON'T FEAR ME I JUST CANT GET-'

"NARUTO" Sasuke turned the music off and glared around the room but there was no blonde in sight.

"Naruto?" where are you?" Sasuke looked for a while until he found the blonde behind the sofa hiding his head .

"Naruto whats wrong?"

"that thing started yelling at me, it said that it wanted me as a toy and –"

He was cutted of by an amused laught from the raven haired man.

"that isn't funny teme!" he was now glaring with his sapphire eyes at the raven haired man.

"yes, yes it is, that thing doesn't even know of your existence and it wasn't shouting nor reclaiming you" He pulled Naruto out of his corner.

The rest of the day was passed with Naruto discovering the wonders of tv and the stereo, while Sasuke worked on his lap top taking a look at Naruto, being amused by his non stop wagging tail.

The raven haired man took of his glasses(oh shaddup you know Sasuke looks stupidly hot with his non existing glasses)

And closed his lap top, Naruto was curled up in a little ball next to him in the sofa, most probably sleeping.

Sasuke let go of a sigh, before a beeping turned his attention turned to his cellphone.

'kiba told me you had a dog, awesome, lol, can I go there tomorrow, plz I rly wanna check him out, I nvr though u would srly get a dog, I though you hated them lol'

"what the shit?where did she learn the teenage vocabulary?" Sasuke stared at the cellphone before answering 'no sakura, not tomorrow, it's weekend and you know it will be my lazy day, and lazy day its alone day, and I do not have a dog, ok?'

Sasuke got up and wandered to his room for a good night sleep.

Sasuke felt something rubbing against his leg "hmmm" he turned around, now something rubbed against his butt, ignore and another moan, and turns around again okay, something is…'hugging me? And cuddling and OH MYGOD!' Sasuke was now fully awaken staring the the blonde that was sleeping HUGGING and CUDDLING the fuck against him.

--

HAHAHAHAHA :L no im tired now, no more writing please, yeah I said that I would get this donne faster, why? Ill tell you why because I , for some reason had the urge to write :D

Okay in the next chapter I pretend…some..weeeeee (no not sex way to early)


	4. chapter 4

Hi guise

This is me

Asking for forgivness because

There wont be anymore "you know", yeah don't be mad at me, the story had a bad plot and it was badly written and i just can't get off this last chapter i try to write but well, i cant, its like i ran into an alley and cant get off, its, really hard.

I will leave you guys something though, the little I wrote on the computer, there is more, but I didn't finished passing it from the paper to the computer. Well, enjoy.

Sasuke tried to shrug the fox off but it only made the smaller boy tense and then hug him tighter 'my god I can't breathe' he whined in His mind. Trying to push the thing off didn't work…maybe he worked like a python more you force tighter it gets…'hm tight you say? OH…WHAIT…NO…WHAT?' the raven fought off the perverted thoughts ' I have absolutely HAVE to relax' and so he did.

After a few hours of self fight he was relaxed…or at least he tried to fool himself, but how could he relax? There was a fox thing cuddling against him, breathing onto his neck and a tail waving past his private something once in a while ' I…just…have to think of something else like OH MY GOD IT TOUCHED THERE AGAIN' yes the raven was in total panic and the fact that the blonde just kept releasing a uneasy and fragile moan didn't help either.

"Thing…wake up…Fox? Kitsune?....blondie? spikey? Oh for the love of god, Naruto wake the fuck up!" The blue eyed boy only shrugged releasing some of his grip but not letting go.

"why?" he whined receiving a mumbled "sasuke your head is on fire" something from the lips of the smaller boy.

~º~º~

Its not beta-ed and well, just use your imagination for the rest, lol

Sorry again

And well, I've been training and im planning a new ficcy, one that I will actually get through with.

Bye bye


End file.
